


Escape

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [8]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Cheesy romance, Complications, F/M, First Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: Ai, desperate to get away from the issues at home for a while, takes on a mission, and on her way back home, stops in a certain town for a short-lived break...





	

"Please, Hokage-sama, give me a mission. I don't even care if it's C or D rank…anything will do." Ai pleads with the blonde haired man. "I need this." 

He sighs observing the masked girl before him with concern in his eyes. His sensei's daughter, an excellent ninja, he wouldn't be surprised if she managed to surpass her father some day, he senses the desperation in her voice and he knows that her family has been hit hard and even if he wanted to, he doubts he would have been able to deny her the request… 

"Very well…" He responds. "I have an escort mission here, I'll be placing you in charge of a team of Genin, the details are in this file…" 

"Thank you, Hokage-sama…" Ai bows politely, a little relieved that he had been so agreeable. 

*** *** *** 

Three days and the escort had reached their destination without a hitch, but Ai is nowhere near ready to return to Konoha so soon… 

"Oi, Ai-taichou…" One of the Genin, a boy, raises his hand. "Why aren't we heading back to the village yet?" 

She smiles at the child, "Well, I thought you three did such a good job on that escort mission that we could stop in this town for a few days or so, have a little fun." 

"Really? Ai-taichou's so nice!" The girl in the squad exclaims. 

"But why?" The same boy wants to know. 

"It looks like taichou doesn't want to go back to the village, maybe she wants to become a missing Nin…" 

The other two gasp, "Ai-taichou wouldn't become a missing Nin!" The girl objects. 

"I just need a little vacation…" Ai tells them. 

"See!" The girl gives her team-mates an I-told-you-so expression. 

"Just be sure to meet back at this inn every night, alright? And remember. You are Konoha shinobi and representatives of our village, so behave and stay out of trouble." She tells them sternly and is rewarded with a chorus of 'Hai!' 

Once the three have run off in all possible directions to 'explore and have fun' Ai lets out a long sigh of relief, as she herself begins to wander the unfamiliar streets… 

*** *** *** 

Wandering through the market, Yoichi is doing his best to find everything on his list that he needs. In addition to his own shopping, he had offered to do his mother's as well. Even Yoichi feels tired. This whole situation has everyone concerned, and he's feeling guilty. Of course none of it was his fault but he had his own reasons for that guilt. He glances down at his mother's list it looks as though she's going to be making plenty of sesame balls and banana fritters. 'If they don’t get Mieko to eat nothing will…' He sighs as he stops by the nearest fruit stand looking over the bananas. 

*** *** *** 

Ai stops at a few stalls here and there, looking at the wares or really just pretending to, her heart isn't really in it and her mind is far away. Her family is suffering and there hadn't and still is nothing she can do to remedy the situation and she hates the feeling of being so utterly helpless. And the longer she thinks about it the more irritated with herself she gets. She hadn't been able to deal with the situation and what had she done? 

'I ran away from it…' She frowns. 'I ran…' 

What kind of kunoichi is she, she wonders. 

*** *** *** 

After another half hour or so, Yoichi double checks his mother's list to be certain he hadn't missed anything. He was really in no mood to come back out again unless absolutely necessary. Satisfied that he had gotten everything, he starts to make his way back to his parents' house. He isn't really paying much attention to anything around him, just politely acknowledging any greetings from those people he knows. 

Absentmindedly looking around as he walks slowly toward the main road he catches a glimpse of something, someone in the distance. He almost thinks nothing of it but decides to take a closer look, he wasn't sure his eyes had seen right. His heart beats just a tiny bit faster, and his mood, he doesn't feel quite so down as he was now… 

He moves purposefully toward the petite masked figure, smiling slightly as he touches her shoulder. "Ai-chan?" 

Ai tenses at the sound of the familiar voice and turns to look at him, "Yoichi…" She says softly. She just doesn't know how to respond to anything anymore, inside of her rages a storm of confusion, self-doubt and anxiety and out of the blue shows up the only man capable of making her heart beat faster. 

Yoichi can't resist. He wraps his free arm around her and squeezes her tightly, kissing the top of her head softly. "You have no idea how good it feels to see you…" he gives her a tighter squeeze before pulling back. This is awkward, much more awkward than he thought it would be. Leave it to her to show up now with so much going on. "How are things? It's been a while…"

"I…It…" Ai trembles slightly and can't stop thinking about how badly she just wants him to hold her and make it all go away. 

She takes a shuddering breath in an effort to calm herself. "Not good…" She finally manages, clenching her hands into fists in an attempt to stop them from shaking. 

Yoichi gives her another tight squeeze before leading her away his arm around her shoulder, he wants to take her home so they can talk in private but he needs to get the groceries back to his mother, and he doesn't know if he should take Ai there or not. Timing…'Our timing sucks…' He sighs. 

"Ai-chan…" Yoichi frowns, his hand rubbing her arm gently as he walks with her slowly. "What's wrong?" He'd never seen her like this ever. And it scares him that she seems frightened. His heart tightens in his chest, not liking seeing her this way. 

What is wrong, everything just seemed to be…'Shinobi rule number 25...' She thinks to herself. "My father and my brother went out on a mission a while back…" She avoids looking at him. "…It didn't go so well…" 

Yoichi tenses. "Are they okay?…Kakashi-san? Obito…" He feels his stomach tighten. It was bad enough Kakashi-san. But right now, if anything were wrong with Obito, he wasn't sure how Mieko would take that. 

"…The entire squad was in pretty bad shape. My father still was in the hospital when I left for a mission…" Ai draws a shuddering breath. "And Obito, I don't know what's wrong, he doesn't talk to anyone and he keeps coming home drunk…" Her voice trembles slightly as she desperately repeats the twenty-fifth shinobi rule in her mind…'A shinobi must never show their emotions…' 

"I don't know what to do anymore…" And much to her shame she starts to cry, unable to control the steady stream of tears now dampening her mask. 

Yoichi can't believe his eyes, he never thought…"Ai-chan, don't cry. Please don't cry…" He pulls her to a stop setting his bag down on the ground, pulling her tightly in his arms. "It will all work out. Somehow. Your father is a tough guy, I mean seriously…" He takes her face in his hand kissing her forehead gently, trying to force a smile. " Any man who can make me quake in my boots has to be…" Okay so maybe Yoichi never really quaked in his boots but he would have said about anything to try and get her to smile, but it doesn't even sound amusing to him. "And I'm sure Obito will be fine too. He has to be…" Yoichi lets his voice trail off a bit. This was not a good time, but then there wouldn't be any good time for it. But he didn't know how long she would be here in town, and well things were not looking so good on his end. "There are some things, something I need to tell you. And I wish there were a good time for it but it's getting close…" He sighs. "Mieko is pregnant and she's not doing well." He looks at Ai seriously. "And I don't think I need to tell you who the father is." 

Ai blinks. "Mieko…pregnant?" She inhales deeply as she shuts her eyes for a moment to calm herself, that news had certainly shocked her out of her moment of 'weakness'. 'Ni-san…' 

"Fate has some lousy sense of timing…" She sighs. "I…don't know how he's going to take this…" Then a new thought crosses her mind. "How is Mieko-san?" 

"She hasn't been eating enough…" Yoichi frowns. "Aunt Emi is concerned that she's not gained nearly enough weight, she is much smaller than she should be by now. It's a very…difficult pregnancy Aunt Emi says, though how difficult I don't really know they won't say much else to me about it." He pulls away from Ai for a moment to pick up the bag of groceries once more, he really needed to get them back. "I was out shopping for mother, she's tried just about everything to get her to eat more, I just got all the stuff to make her favorite foods." He takes Ai by the hand, leading her toward his parents' house. "I'm worried, she isn't herself. She's tired all the time. Aunt Emi is due any time now, and she runs around like she isn't even pregnant. But Mieko can barely bring herself to get out of bed." 

"I…I'm sorry to hear that." Ai responds for lack of something better to say, but she means it, 'Damn it ni-san…I told you to find a nice girl to settle down with…not find a nice girl and then get her pregnant…' 

"Would…Would I be able to talk to her…maybe?" She feels the need to know just how Mieko feels about the situation…and her brother. 

"I'm sure that would be alright." Yoichi smiles gently. "Mieko-chan really liked you a lot. And I'm sure mother would want to know about Kakashi-san, and your mother…how is she taking things?" Yoichi pauses. 

"She hasn't left the hospital or my father's side. I never saw her cry so much…or be so quiet. It's a little unnerving, but he's recovering and hopefully things will go back to the way they once were." Ai explains. 

Yoichi gives her hand another squeeze. If Kakashi was recovering as she said then he was sure the man was going to be fine. It was more Ai he was worried about. 

The walk to his parents' house never felt so long as it did today. When he opens the door he can hear his mother in the kitchen and she calls out to him. "Yoichi? Is that you?" She sounds a little frazzled as she comes from the kitchen wiping her hands with a dishtowel. "What took you so long?" She looks at him, a touch of annoyance in her voice. It was not like her, but she'd been on edge lately… 

Her eyes go wide and a soft smile forms on her face as she sees Ai standing there. 

"I’m sorry I took so long mother, but I seemed to have found a stray and I couldn't help but bring her home." He gives Ai's shoulder a squeeze. 

"Ai-chan…" Essa goes over and gives the girl a gentle hug. "What brings you this way?" 

"She has some news mother about the other Hatake's." Yoichi says quietly. "And I told her ours…" He says quietly. 

Essa pales a little then. Stepping back and pulling Ai with her to the kitchen. "Come Ai-chan, sit down. I'll make you some tea…" Essa looks quite flustered as she goes about setting a kettle of water to boil. "Is there something else you would like…?" 

Yoichi takes in a deep breath. His mother has been acting so strangely lately, she just can't stop 'doing' things. She constantly has to stay busy and she won't talk about the pregnancy. She just keeps cooking, trying to find something Mieko will eat. 

Ai shakes her head, "No thank you…Can I help you with anything?" She offers not really all too eager on having to divulge on her family's current situation again, even though she is certain that she'd be able to keep it together emotionally this time around… 

"No no…You just relax dear…" Essa smiles. "I have it all under control." Once the tea boils she makes a cup for Ai setting it down in front of her. Then she hands a cup to Yoichi. "Take that up to your sister please, and make sure she drinks it. I've put some honey in it. It should help settle her stomach some." 

Yoichi nods, but he didn't believe for one moment his mother really had anything under control just now. "Yes mother." He turns to Ai, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I'll tell Mieko-chan you're here." 

"Alright…" Ai responds softly before she looks a little uncertainly to Essa, she could tell that the situation is hard on her and she wishes that she had better news to give the woman… 

Essa makes herself a cup of tea, taking it and sitting down in the seat next to Ai, giving the girls hand a small squeeze. "So what is this news of yours?" Essa did not know at all what to expect but certainly at this point any good news would be nice. 

Ai takes a deep breath and makes sure she is completely calm before she starts, "…About two months ago both my brother and my father were part of a squad on a simple retrieval mission, however, it did not quite go according to plan. My father's still in the hospital but he's recovering." Ai quickly adds. "As for Obito…" She pauses as she carefully considers her next words. "…I'm still not entirely sure what it is that exactly happened out there. His injuries were not as severe, but he hasn't been quite himself since." Ai doesn't want to get into too much detail as to in what regard her brother is not himself. 

Essa goes a little paler. She takes Ai's other hand then holding them tightly. "I don't know what…" She sighs and forces a smile at Ai. "I suppose we're all due for a little good news soon aren't we…" Essa shakes her head slightly. Why does it seem everything always has to happen at once. "I'm sure Kakashi-san will be fine, and Obito…Are you going to be here long? I'd like to have some time to get some things together for you to take back to Hana-chan, I'm sure it must be difficult…" Essa could only imagine how Hana must feel… she of all people know how strongly the woman felt for Kakashi… 

Yoichi comes down then, frowning. He still has the full cup of tea. "She won't drink it mother. She barely took a sip…" 

"I was intending to stay for a few days…" Ai responds softly as she turns to Yoichi, concern clearly written in her eyes. "Do you think I might be able to see her?" She is somewhat anxious to see Mieko, especially now that she's gathered just how serious a condition she seems to be in. 

Essa looks at Yoichi and Yoichi looks back shrugging slightly before he turns to Ai. "It can't hurt. Her room is the first one up the stairs to the right." He holds the cup of tea out to Ai. "Take this with you, maybe you can get her to drink it." 

Ai accepts the cup, holding it carefully. "I'll do what I can…" She tells them both sincerely as she heads up the stairs as quickly as she is able to without spilling the tea. 'First one to the right…' The kunoichi inhales deeply before knocking softly on the door, before opening it and poking her head into the room uncertainly. "Mieko-san?" 

Mieko blinks a little, she's laying on her side curled up, it's the only position she seems able to stay in that's even remotely comfortable and usually it keeps her stomach somewhat calm. She isn't quite sure she's hearing right. "Ai-chan?" She looks up slowly turning her head toward the door. A slight smile on her face when she sees she hadn't heard wrong. 

"Hey…" Ai smiles gently at the girl as she fully enters the room and kneels by her side. "It's good to see you again…" She starts…yes, it is good to see her again but it would be better if Mieko was in a better state. Of all the times for her brother to have slipped up… 

"It's good to see you too…" Mieko says quietly. She pauses a moment her heart skipping a beat. She wants to ask about Obito but… "How is everyone? It's been so long." 

Ai's expression doesn't change, though her heart clenches...the dreaded question. There definitely is no easy way around it. "…It could be better." Ai starts. "There was a bit of an incident a couple of months back…" She starts carefully. "My father's still recovering at the hospital but my mother's with him all the time so he'll be back on his feet in no time." She forces a cheerful smile. "And Obito's fine…" 

'At least in the physical sense…' 

"He left the hospital after about two or three weeks, he's been keeping to himself a lot since then…" Ai hopes that Mieko does not ask too many questions (if any) on the matter…she wouldn't feel right about lying to the girl, but neither would she be very comfortable in telling her the whole truth either… 

"The hospital?" Mieko found it hard to picture either man in the hospital. For any reason…"Are they really okay? Honestly?" She knew she wasn't feeling nearly at her best, "People have been sugarcoating things a lot around me lately, you know?" Aunt Emi wouldn't even tell Mieko just how bad she thought things were, but Mieko knew. And she was plenty scared just sometimes too tired to show it. 

Ai sighs a little, "I'm sure my father will recover just fine, my mother will certainly make sure of it. She hasn't left his side ever since he's been admitted…" She pauses at this point uncertain of how to proceed. "And about my bother…" 

'This is going to be a bit awkward…' 

Ai clears her throat as a blush creeps up to her face, although she is very serious. "I mean obviously you two…otherwise you wouldn't be…and…he didn't force himself onto you did he?" She expresses her first concern, she does not think her brother would be one to sexually assault someone, but she needs to cover all possibilities… 

Mieko flushes slightly and shakes her head slowly, shifting a little on the bed and trying to sit up just a bit. "Of course not Ai-chan. Obito wouldn't be like that…I…wanted to be with him." Mieko bites her lip a bit. Not since the day she told her mother she was pregnant, had anyone spoken his name in the house. It was easier not to hear it, it was bad enough she thought about him everyday. "It's not his fault…" Mieko sighs and closes her eyes. Leaning back against the pillows a moment, before abandoning the entire thought of sitting up, it just makes her nauseous, so she rolls back to her side, 'sitting up is just no good.' 

That was one question out of the way and now for the more difficult one, "…How do you feel about him?" 

Mieko swallows hard, she hadn't been expecting that. She hadn't told anyone how she really felt. It was hard enough feeling it for herself. "I…miss him." A lump wells up in her throat as she speaks. She really didn't want to cry again it was much too tiring. "It may be stupid…I don't know but I can't help it." She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath…calming herself before she speaks again. "I don't suppose he misses me though does he?" She isn't even really sure she wants an answer to that. He has plenty of girls and it wasn't like she was anything special. 

Part of Ai feels relieved that Mieko hadn't gotten knocked up on a purely lustful encounter, she cares for Obito, that much she can see. She only wishes she could be certain about her brother's feelings…as it is…it's as though she doesn't even know who he is at the moment. 

"He doesn't really talk to me much…" Ai tells her quietly. "…But then he isn't really talking much to anyone…" 

Mieko had expected as much, she doubted he did miss her even in the slightest. 'No promises…' He'd been upfront with her, and she should have known then and there it wasn't going to be enough for her. But still what Ai was saying, it didn't sound much like the Obito she knew. And this just did not seem like Ai either, "Something's very wrong isn't there?" Mieko takes Ai's hand and gives it a squeeze. 

"I don't know what it is…" Ai confesses. "But something happened out there. He just goes off and isolates himself from everyone, he even ignores the girls…" She adds quietly. 

Mieko blushes then even as she frowns, much as she would love to know he was ignoring girls. This wasn't how she would have wanted it, it was worrying Ai, so it was worrying her too, she knew as well as anyone that was not like Obito. "Sometimes…you just can't push things. When he's ready to talk he will you know? I know how stubborn and pigheaded he is, but so are you…" Mieko forces a smile. "…all you can do is let him know you're there if and when he's ready, and if he doesn't come around you'll just have to beat some sense into him…right?" 

Ai forces a slight smile, she has already decided not to tell Mieko about the fact that he's been drinking himself senseless every night, or the fact that he has yet to fully recover…or that his behavior is really scaring her, "I guess you're right…" Then she remembers the tea. "Oh, um…I was hoping…" She holds the tea out to Mieko. "That maybe you could try having a little more? I…it must be difficult." She sympathizes with Mieko, as much as a kunoichi who hadn't even had sex yet could have for a pregnant teen. After all, she can't even begin to fathom what it is, the poor girl is going through… 

Just the thought of drinking the tea makes her turn pale, and her stomach turns, but she nods. Ai was worried enough about her own family, she certainly didn't want her to have to worry about her too. 'Just get it over with, like bad medicine…you've tasted much worse…' 

Ai carefully hands Mieko the cup. "If there is anything I can go get you…you just have to ask…" 

Mieko smiles gently and shakes her head slowly. "I don't need anything really. Why don't you go ahead and spend some time with Yoichi? I know he's missed you a lot since we left Konoha." She looks at Ai seriously. "You know, he hasn't seen anyone since coming back. None of those girls he used to…" Mieko blushes. "Well you know what I mean…I'm sure he'd like to spend time with you while you're here." 

"Really?" Heat rushes to Ai's face and her heart palpitates fiercely. The fact that Yoichi hadn't been involving himself with anyone. It thrills her beyond words. And as much as she would not mind rushing back to him now, she feels the need to remain with Mieko. At least until she's finished her tea or had as much as she could. "I'll just stay with you for a little while longer, if that's alright." 

"Of course it's alright…" Mieko smiles, taking a small sip of tea and making a funny face but she closes her eyes thinking hard. It was going to stay down. It had to at least so long as Ai was here, she would make it. She pauses, fingering the rim of the teacup as she stares down at it. "I feel like I've made such a mess of things for…" She was thinking Obito but again… "…everyone. I should have been more careful… " She looks at Ai admiringly. "If I were more like you I would have used my head more and never…" Mieko bites her lip hard. "Do you think I'm wrong for loving your brother? I mean really, it's not like, he's not like the kind of guy who loves back. So how did I…?" Mieko swallows the lump in her throat not so sure she'll be able to keep it down again the next time she speaks. 

"Don't go blaming yourself for anything. My brother was just as…'involved' when it happened." Ai really wishes she could express herself better. She reaches out to grasp Mieko's shoulder gently. "And you can't help the way you feel, as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with loving someone, even if it is my idiot of a brother…" 

"Don't mind me…" Mieko takes in a few deep breaths…concentrating hard, she manages to keep the tears from coming for now. "All these baby hormones have me talking crazy talk. I don't even think I know what I'm saying or thinking half the time. " Mieko takes a few more sips of the tea, at least she had half of it down, horrible as it's making her stomach feel. "Ai-chan…" She looks at her seriously. "When you see Obito-san again, I know, of course you'll tell him…" She touches her stomach lightly. "But don't tell him how I feel, it's bad enough feeling it. I couldn't stand if he knew when he doesn't feel it back." 

Ai frowns slightly, in her mind the fact the Mieko cares for him is almost a little more important than the fact that she's carrying his child. "…Alright." Ai agrees reluctantly, after all these are Mieko's feelings and it is her decision to make on whether or not she wants Obito to know. She finds herself looking down at the girl's swollen belly. To think…she has a niece or nephew growing in there, "I'm going to be an aunt…" She suddenly murmurs softly. 

Mieko can not help herself, she giggles. "At what point did that realization come to you, Ai-chan…?" Then Mieko herself comes to a realization and she turns a little pale…"What do you think your parents will think?" 

Ai thinks about it, even she can have trouble trying to predict their reactions. "Well, I'd imagined they'd be a little surprised to start with…" Then again maybe not so much, given Obito's impulses. 

Mieko sighs, finishing the last bit of tea in her cup and sliding back down in the bed, moving to her side and curling up a bit, her stomach, it feels as though the tea is just sitting there, waiting, and she can't take it anymore, "I'm sorry Ai-chan.." Mieko's face goes white as a sheet, she closes her eyes tightly. "I…" Mieko covers her mouth and turns over to the other side of the bed, she barely manages to get to steps…even just that little bit of tea. 

"Mieko-chan?" Essa hurries up the stairs, rubbing her daughter's back gently. Waiting until the last of the dry heaves have stopped. "Yoichi! Please bring the mop and some towels!" Essa gently leads Mieko to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up…alright?" 

Mieko takes in a few deep breaths as she lets her mother help her to the bath. "I’m sorry Ai-chan. I didn't mean to, I tried to keep the tea down, honestly." 

Ai feels so bad for Mieko right now…What on earth was that girl apologizing to her for. "Please Mieko, don't apologize to me…" She gives her a concerned smile, "I know you tried your best…" She's never been very good with comforting others, especially when the person happened to find themselves in a situation Ai does not quite know how to deal with… 

As his mother takes Mieko to the bath. Yoichi hurries up the stairs mop, bucket and towels in hand. He deals with it so quickly and efficiently. It would be apparent to anyone this is a common occurrence. "Ai-chan? Would you mind getting out a fresh nightgown for Mieko-chan and laying it out? They're in the top right-hand drawer of the larger dresser." He continues cleaning up, not stopping until the floor is spotless. It's no pleasant chore but they’ve gotten used to it. "I thought sure she could at least keep that tea down…" Yoichi frowns. 

"Of course." Ai nods and complies hastily. Was this really how it was when you were pregnant? She had never asked her mother too many questions about it…'I don't think I'll ever have a baby…' 

*** *** *** 

After having helped clean up, and put the last of the groceries away for his mother, Yoichi goes up to give his sister a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving. She's tucked in bed, in a fresh gown and sleeping somewhat soundly. He comes down the stairs to the kitchen where Ai is waiting; he thinks it's about time he had some time with Ai to talk. "Are you ready Ai-chan?" 

The silver-haired kunoichi nods silently. 

Yoichi reaches for Ai's coat, helping her into it before pulling on his own. Then he takes his own small bag of grocery and walks with her to the door. "We could go to my place to talk for a bit, if you want? It's not very far of a walk. I promise…" He smiles softly. "I'll be on my best behavior." 

Ordinarily, Ai would have retorted with a comment about her being able to beat him or otherwise break some body part of his, but she just doesn't have it in her at the moment, "Alright…" Is all she responds with. 

Yoichi's apartment is only about three blocks away, the entrance is on the side of a small café where he regularly picks up his morning coffee and breakfast before work. The second floor holds the apartment which is quite spacious and neat as a pin, though lacking too very much furniture. Yoichi is still picky and everything has to be the best and he hasn't quite found all the right things to suit his taste. As he unlocks the door and holds it open for her he apologizes, "Sorry, it's not much yet, I'm still working on it. Why don't you sit down…" He nods toward the sofa. "I'll make us some lunch." 

"I can help…" Ai instantly offers she prefers keeping busy over being idle. "I'm good with knives…" 

Yoichi gives her a little sideways look, unable to keep from laughing. "Yeah, that's one of the things about you that worries me." He starts putting away his groceries before peeking in his refrigerator deciding on something simple. "I'm not in the mood to do anything to fancy at the moment, how does some shrimp and vegetable stir-fry sound? You can cut the veggies…" He starts pulling out a couple green and red peppers and along with the other ingredients he needs and sets them on the cutting board on the counter. 

Ai starts inspecting the knives she finds with a frown and deciding that they're no good (by her standards) she whips two kunai out of her weapon's pouch and proceeds to the sink to wash them before setting to work on those vegetables. And she certainly gets the job done fast. 

Yoichi smirks. "I take it my knives were not sharp enough?" He takes one out and inspects it. It certainly looked fine to him… 

"Oh they're sharp enough…" Ai responds as she cleans her kunai. "For an old housewife, but I am a ninja, although I could have probably just used the knives and enhanced the blades by channeling my chakra through them, then again that may have resulted in further deterioration of their quality…" 

"Damn…and I paid top dollar for those…" He frowns slightly. 

Ai sighs, "I'm not saying that they're bad for the ordinary kitchen, but when you're a shinobi, you kind of get used to handling blades of a certain quality and most knives compared to kunai just come across as inferior." 

"Speaking of…I've been wondering… how is this plan of yours going? You know, no distractions? Are there still no distractions?" He gets the wok on the flame heating it enough before putting in some oil. He doesn't look at her when he asks. "Still no boyfriend? Or have you maybe met someone?" 

"I haven't been training as much as I should the past couple of months…" She responds softly, it had become difficult to concentrate on training, ever since her father and brother had returned from their mission. Then Ai frowns at Yoichi, things had gotten more than a little annoying after he'd left, being seen in a dress not once but twice as well as the public-hand-holding had as she feared dented her reputation somewhat, a rumor of her having gone 'soft' had spread and the boys had come flocking… 

"And as for your other question…" She pauses. "Nothing that a few broken fingers and cracked ribs couldn't fix…" 

"So that would be a no?" Yoichi laughs softly. He's relieved, he hadn't thought she would have started seeing anyone else, she certainly didn't seem at all the type to rush into anything. "I'm really glad to hear that though. "He stops what he's doing, turning off the flame on the stove and moving aside the food. Then he turns to her seriously, caressing her cheek gently with his hands, as he leans forward speaking very softly. " I don't think I could have stood to hear otherwise…" With that said he kisses her softly on her lips. 

Ai turns her head away, "Yoichi…" 

"I'm sorry…" He swallows hard and pulls back. " I probably shouldn't have done that huh?" 

She blushes fiercely as she shakes her head, "No, it's not that…" Then very quietly she says, "The mask was in the way…" 

"Oh…" Yoichi smiles. "Sorry, my mistake." Very gently he smoothes the bridge of her nose with his fingertip, tracing down to the tip as he pulls down the mask with one finger. He stares at her for a moment. He'd never really gotten a good close look at her face before. Just quick little glimpses as he'd pulled it down just long enough to kiss her. But now he stares, his finger tips light against her lips as he seems to be memorizing every line, "You know when I told you, you were very pretty before?" He says seriously. "I was so wrong…" He kisses her lips lightly, stopping to look deeply into her eyes. "…you're absolutely beautiful." Then he kisses her, slow and soft, before teasing her with his tongue. 

No one had ever called her beautiful before…(except their parents but they hardly counted…) And something inside of her just 'tingles' when Yoichi tells her, she'd already decided that she likes his kisses, but that tongue makes her nervous. It's not so much that she finds the sensation unpleasant, more the fact that she isn't quite sure what to do.

'Maybe just this once…' Ai thinks. 'If I don't like it, I'll just use a substitution jutsu…' And very shyly, she parts her lips. 

Yoichi is surprised, pleasantly so. He hadn't really expected her to allow it, he'd been prepared for the opposite in fact. Tenderly he smooths her hair, then brings his hands down to caress her cheeks, along her neck and shoulders, stroking her arms lightly before taking her hand in his holding them tightly. Continuing his kiss as slowly, and sweetly as he can. Letting his tongue mingle with hers for as long as she'll allow it. 

Heat rushes to her face and after a while it just gets to be a little too much for her and she pulls away. "I'm sorry…" Ai says softly she's certain her inexperience must have shown…and she doesn't like giving a mediocre performance for anything, even if it is kissing. 

"Don't be sorry…" He squeezes her hands tightly, leaning in to touch foreheads with her as he nuzzles her nose lightly. "I'm a patient guy." At least, lately he'd been patient. Whatever had possessed him to hold out this long, six months. It was tough. But he'd done it, hoping for whatever reason that she might still hold some feelings for him. "I've waited six months to be able to kiss you again. So, if it's easier for you. I can wait until you tell me you're ready to be kissed again." He presses his soft warm lips against her forehead. 

"Really?" Him saying that he'd waited so long, only to kiss her, it thrills her almost beyond anything she's ever felt before. "I'm glad…" Ai tells him softly. "And…" She blushes again. "…I don't mind you kissing me, but…" She twitches slightly. "Could you possibly give me some instructions? I want to make sure I do it right…" 

He laughs softly, giving her hands a squeeze. Once again he finds himself staring at her. 'So beautiful and so sweet.' He thinks to himself and he wonders what he'd been doing all these years…"Instruction huh?" He smirks and lets go of her hands, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. With his other hand he raise her chin as he brushes her lips with his. "I hardly think you need instruction, as far as I'm concerned you do everything just right." This time when he kisses her, he doesn't hold back, at least not so completely. 

Different, this kiss is most definitely different from the other he'd given her, but not in a bad way and as nervous as she is feeling, she does want it to last a little longer than their other kisses had. Hesitantly, she loosely wraps her arms around his neck just like she had that time when he'd given her a goodnight kiss on the doorstep back in Konoha… 

He doesn't push it. But he can't help thinking how he would love to go so much further right now. The fact that his bedroom is so close. He shakes the thought off completely. 'She's not that kind of girl Yoichi…' He mentally scolds himself. 'Take it slow…' And he does, continuing with the kiss, pulling her just a little closer which he decides was not such a good idea as he feels his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Ai had liked it when he pulled her closer she almost enjoys being held by him more than the actual kiss itself, but then...Ai's mind starts racing, Yoichi definitely was responding to this. It was oddly kind of flattering, but she is a far cry from ready for _that_. She hastily pulls back, her face burning as she tugs the mask back into place. Taking a few quick breaths to calm herself down she clears her throat a little nervously. "Yoichi, I think we were in the process of making lunch…" 

Yoichi blushes. 'Okay…that was embarrassing.' It never embarrassed him before but then, this was Ai. "Um…stirfry. Yeah that’s what I was making." He turns back to the pan, though his appetite for food was gone and replaced by an entirely different one. He glances down at his pants. 'Just had to, didn't you…you idiot.' Silently he curses that part of him that seemed to have a mind of it's own at the moment. 

Awkward, it had definitely become very awkward and she isn't feeling particularly hungry either, so she decides to take their minds off it by asking a question that had been weighing on her mind for a while. "Yoichi, at what point did you learn about Mieko's condition? Was there no way for you to contact us somehow?" 

Yoichi sighs. "We only found out about it a couple months ago. Mieko hid it as long as she could before she finally told mother. We wanted to wait to get in touch with you until Dad had calmed down some by then we found out just how sick Mieko is and things have just sort of, you know?" He looks at her, hoping she understands what he means. 

"I understand…" Ai responds softly, she'd just thought that perhaps if they had known sooner, her father and Obito might never had gone on that mission. Then a new thought occurs to her, 'How do I tell my brother…' 

"You know she pretty much has it narrowed down to the exact day and if she's right, I mean she should know…" Yoichi sighs, it's still hard to believe his baby sister is in such a predicament. He'd always thought he'd be the one to get into this kind of trouble with some girl coming to the door pregnant asking for him. He never thought in a million years that Mieko…"She should be due in two months but Aunt Emi doesn't think she's going to carry full term. Maybe a month more she's hoping for at least. Much sooner than that and it could be bad for the baby, much later than that and it could be worse for Mieko-chan." He frowns he knows something is seriously wrong but he's only her brother. "I know they know what's wrong but they won't tell me what it is exactly. As if not knowing makes it easier…" 

She sighs, "Once I get back to Konoha, I'll try my best to get him here in time." Ai feels truly horrible for Mieko having to have to go through such suffering. If there was anything she could do to lessen the girl's pain, she would do it. Once again, she feels utterly useless. She can't help her brother and she can't help Mieko. She inhales deeply to calm herself, she would not allow herself to cry in front of Yoichi again. 

"You know Ai…" Yoichi turns off the burner and moves the food aside once again. "I don't know about you but I'm not feeling so hungry anymore." He reaches out then and pulls her close just holding her, his hands rubbing her back gently. Whether she wanted him to or not, she sure looked like she could use a hug just then. 

"I just don't know why all this has to happen." Ai murmurs against his chest not resisting him, she wants him to hold her. People had tried to kill members of her family and now Mieko and the child she is carrying are in very real danger. She may not know much on the subject, but she didn't have to be a medical Ninja to understand that there is much still that can go wrong. 

Yoichi frowns. "It's just life. Simple as that…" He sighs. "I wish I could think of something to make it okay…" He kisses the top of her head, still holding her as close as he can. "But I can't. I just keep hoping things will work out for the best somehow. So should you." 

"I certainly hope it will…" Ai sighs. 

What to do, what to say? There just weren't words enough to make everything alright. "I don't know if you want to but you can stay with me while you're here, unless you've already made arrangements. I've got plenty of room. And I know I wouldn't mind the company." 

Ai's heart beats a little faster, stay with Yoichi…"I have my things at the inn…" She responds softly. 

"Does that mean you'd like to stay?" Yoichi asks uncertainly. "If you do we could go get them now, maybe by the time we get back we might actually feel like eating again…" He laughs softly as he looks over at the food still sitting where he left it. 

The silver-haired kunoichi thinks it over, staying with Yoichi sounds by far more tempting than spending the night alone at an inn and against her better judgment, Ai nods hesitantly. She just had to make sure to let the innkeeper know and tell the kids once they got back, "Alright…" 

Yoichi should have known Ai would travel light. Her 'things' all fit quite neatly into one pack. After returning home from the inn he opens up the door to his bedroom and places her bag on the bed. "You can take my room. The bed is much more comfortable than the one in the spare room." 

Ai shakes her head vigorously, "No please don't trouble yourself on my account. I'm used to camping out on the ground so I'm sure the spare room will be fine." 

"Maybe you would be fine with it but I wouldn't." He kisses her head as he exits the bedroom and heads for the kitchen. "Now then, how about that stir-fry? I'll heat it up in a flash." 

She frowns, determined to resume this conversation later. "I bet I could do it faster with a fire jutsu…" 

Yoichi can't help but laugh and he steps aside. "By all means. If you can do it better, knock yourself out sweetheart." 

Ai blushes slightly when Yoichi calls her sweetheart. "You might want to stand back a little further than that…" She focuses on the pan, she has to be careful, what she is about to do requires a lot of concentration. After all it was a lot harder to produce a smaller and more controlled flame than a huge one, if she made it too big she'd burn more than just the food. She tugs her mask down before focusing her chakra and rapidly forming hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." And with that a very controlled stream of fire shoots from her mouth, her father had taught her this jutsu and he had copied it from Uchiha Sasuke. She stops it just a moment later, the fire is fairly hot and should have done the trick. She pulls her mask back into place before turning to Yoichi. "Done." 

Yoichi hadn't really paid much attention to what she was doing. He'd been watching her intently for another reason. "You really are beautiful you know. You shouldn't hide your face behind that mask so much." 

"Too many people would bother me if I stopped wearing it now, besides it has its uses…" She shrugs. 

"Well…there aren't too many people here." He says in a gentle voice. "Just me." 

"I'm just not used to it…" Ai responds quietly, though she is pleased that Yoichi seems more intent on seeing just her face and not any of the other covered places she'd imagine men liked seeing… 

"No I suppose you aren't." He smiles as he goes to the cabinet to get down some dishes and begins to dish out the food. "But…" He takes the plates over to the dining table. "It would certainly make eating simpler don’t you think?" He offers. 

Ai thinks it over, it isn't as though he hasn't already seen her face and besides as long as it's just Yoichi. "Only as long as you don't stare at me all the time…" 

"I'll do my best but I make no promises." He winks at her. "You're too damn pretty to not want to look at." 

"Then I'll just keep the mask on…" Ai remarks simply although she is once again thrilled by Yoichi's comment. She sighs inwardly, 'It all started with that dress…' And she can't help but wonder if Yoichi would have taken such an interest in her if not for that dinner or she in him for that matter… 

"Difficult woman." He smiles as he holds out a seat for her. "But whatever makes you happy." Though inwardly he knows it's just a matter of time before he can get her comfortable enough with him to keep the mask off completely around him. How much time he's not sure but…it's got to happen. 

Ai sits down, she's really used to doing things herself, the concept of someone holding out a seat for her is still a little foreign. Not that she has any reason to complain about the way Yoichi is treating her, yet. She eyes him a little curiously, "Yoichi, what did you see in me?" 

Yoichi looks a little surprised as he takes the seat just next to her unfolding his napkin on his lap. A little smirk forms at his lip. "Well for one thing, you get straight to the point." Then he turns a bit serious as he thinks about it, it was hard to think of anything about her he didn't like. "You know you really know how to throw a guy off but if you really want to know. I like how you are nothing like any other woman I've ever met. And how independent and strong you are. Stubborn, opinionated…" he grins. "And then underneath it all there is still this sweet, gentle and very shy side. And just to get to see that side now and again, you can beat my ass any time you want." Very gently he pushes her hair from her face, trying to gauge from her expression just how she is feeling. "And that begs the question, what is it you see in me?" 

She won't deny it to herself…Ai is reasonably flattered by some of the things Yoichi had said about her, but she now looks thoughtful as she tilts her head to the side contemplatively. "That's a good question…" She remarks. 

"So is there a good answer?" He grins as he takes a bite of his food. 

"Maybe…" Ai smiles slightly. "I haven't quite decided yet…" Which is really only half the truth, a lot of the things about him that do appeal to her are directly tied to her feelings and she's not all too sure if she's ready to give him that kind of information just yet. "Hmmm…you beat me to the training grounds." 

Yoichi can't help but smile. "Well…that's something I guess. Though I should hope there's more to it than that. I would hate to think you just wanted me for my body." 

She sighs and blushes slightly, she really should have seen that one coming. He had answered her question and she only supposes it fair for her to do the same. "You frustrate me." She sighs. "No man has ever been able to make me blush so often, if at all." She looks away a little shyly now. "But you're very sweet and patient. I don't think anyone else would put up with me to the extent that you have." Then she adds with the tiniest of smiles. "You picked flowers with me too…" 

"Shhh… don't say that too loud. Don't want the word getting out that I'm so soft and girly." He winks at her finishing the last of his meal before getting up and rinsing off the dishes. He'd wash them properly later. Right now he just felt drained. It had been such a complicated day. On one hand he had been thrilled to see Ai, still was thrilled that she was here with him. But he was as concerned as ever with Mieko, and now wondering what was going on with Ai's family. "Mind if I take a shower? It's been a really mentally exhausting day. I think a shower is just what I need." Without waiting for an answer he heads toward the bath pulling his shirt over his head as he does. 

Ai blinks, "That wasn't there before." She murmurs as she eyes the tattoo covering a good portion of Yoichi's back. A dragon, a blue dragon. "When did you get it?" She just can't seem to stop staring at it, something about the dragon seems familiar. 

Yoichi glances over his shoulder at his back and smiles at her gently. "Right after I got back, took a couple sessions. I think it came out a pretty good likeness don't you think?" Then he turns back toward the shower closing the door behind him. 

"Likeness?" Then it hits her, the water style jutsu she'd used on him when they were at the lake. "No wonder it seemed so familiar." She mutters, but she's surprised the tattoo had certainly been unexpected and he hadn't gone and gotten just any tattoo either, he'd based it off of her jutsu. She's not quite sure what to make of it just yet, but maybe if she looked at it again. Ai sighs, she may well give Yoichi the wrong idea if she asked to look at it again. 

This wasn’t going to be easy. He had known that when he'd asked if she'd like to stay with him while she was here, he hadn't quite expected her to say yes. While he was glad of it, it posed a bit of a problem. He also hadn't expected to get so worked up during a simple kiss. 'God that was embarrassing…' He thinks to himself as he continues with his shower. It was taking longer than it normally did, he wanted to be sure he was well and good relaxed before he headed back out again. Leaning forward , his hands against the tile wall he lets the hot water run over his head and back as he sighs. 'Idiot…' He thinks, when he realizes he forgot to bring in his robe. While he could certainly pull his clothes back out of the hamper, he really didn't want to do that. As he gets out of the shower he dries himself thoroughly before wrapping the towel around his waist holding it securely with one hand at his hip, before exiting. 

Ai looks, then quickly looks away again, very grateful for the mask covering up most of the blush that's bound to be there judging by how hot her face feels right now. Although she does glance at him from the corner of her eye. What bothers her most is the fact that she isn't quite looking at the tattoo, but finds her gaze drawn to the towel, 'I wonder what it looks like-' She quickly interrupts her thoughts and reprimands herself as her face grows hotter. There is nothing wrong with being curious, but 'that' is not something she really wants to be curious about. 

"Sorry…" He apologizes as he hurries into his room. He really didn't want her to think he planned that whole thing. Once inside his room he lets his towel drop as he hunts for a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt to sleep in. Finding something dark and suitably comfortable, he changes quickly before grabbing another set of clothes and heading toward the spare bedroom. He was going to get something out and ready for tomorrow while he was thinking about it. While he knew Ai was normally an early riser with the way things seemed to be hitting her, he wouldn't have been surprised if she slept half the day away. And if he had to sneak back into his room for any reason, he didn't quite know how she would react, though he wouldn't be surprised if whatever she did, she aimed for the...he shudders at the thought. 

The silver-haired Nin rises from her seat with a sigh, she's sure that she probably doesn't need to ask, but she will, it's only proper for her to do so. She heads off into the direction she'd seen Yoichi go in, she assumes he'd gone into the spare room and frowns. She'd still have to talk to him about that, she knocks when she thinks she's found the right door. "Yoichi?" 

"I'm decent. You can come in." Yoichi responds as he gets the spare bed ready with some extra blankets. 

Ai frowns, "You can have your room back. I insist." She decides to deal with this matter first. 

"Nope sorry. You're the guest and I insist more. My apartment, my rules." He smiles. "When I come visit you, you can sleep in the guestroom and I'll take your bed instead. Fair enough?" 

Ai gives him a flat look she isn't about to back down on this, "Either you sleep in your room or I'll camp out on the roof." She'd done it before and it really wasn't all bad…unless it started raining. 

"Well, if you want to camp out on the roof that's your decision but at least I gave you the choice. My bed or, the roof as you say." He smiles. "But I guarantee you my bed is more comfortable. Just so you know though…" He turns down the sheets. "It supposed to snow tonight." 

The kunoichi twitches slightly, "Fine…" Then she remembers what she'd initially wanted to ask. "Oh and would it be alright if I went ahead and had a quick shower?" 

"I'd be a pretty horrible host if I said no, now wouldn't I?" He laughs softly. "Of course it would be alright. You don't have to ask to do anything. My place is your place so long as you're here." 

"Thank you…" And with that Ai ducks out to grab some clothes to change into after she's showered, no way is she going to be walking around in a towel… 

Later, she still feels a little guilty for having 'booted' Yoichi out of his room, even if it was entirely his decision, she sighs as she lies back on the bed. He'd been right about one thing though, it really is comfortable… 

'Yoichi's slept in this bed before.' She blushes at the thought even though she doesn't know why. 'I'm in his room.' Ai glances around. 'I wonder if…No, bad Ai!' She reprimands herself. 'You are not going to look through his things.' Although now that she's thought of it, she's hopelessly curious. 'Well maybe just a little.' After all, she doubts Yoichi would leave her in a room that had anything inappropriate tucked away… 

*** *** *** 

In the spare room Yoichi is having trouble sleeping. It's not so very much the bed is uncomfortable as…he's feeling uncomfortable. 'She's right there in the next room…' He rolls onto his back and sighs staring up at the ceiling. He felt a little guilty about how good he was feeling, just having her around right now. He'd missed her. And a lot more than he thought he would have. 'How can I feel so good when Mieko…" He squeezes his eyes shut. The last thing his sister would want is him to feel bad about anything. But still…Either way he couldn't help but wonder just how it would feel to wake up right beside her. His arms around her, holding her close. He never used to think about things like that before. He was always so anxious to escape the 'cuddling', now though with Ai, the thought was becoming very appealing. 

*** *** *** 

Ai had by this point gone through a few drawers and such, however she hadn't really discovered anything interesting until she pulls out the next drawer. Her first instinct is to shut it straight away, she is not the kind of girl to go through a man's underwear drawer, however she finds herself staring into the drawer's contents instead. 'Huh, so this is the kind of stuff he wears…' 

*** *** *** 

'So tempting…' He wants to go knock on the door, but, 'That will just give her the wrong idea…' He sighs. 'Why did I have to fall in love with a woman so damn confusing…?' 

*** *** *** 

'Silk?' She holds a pair of boxers up. 'I wonder if he wears these things all the time or just on special occasions…' 

*** *** *** 

"Oh f*ck it…" He mutters to himself getting out of the bed. There was no way he was getting any sleep this way. He makes his way out of the room and to his own bedroom door. Knocking very lightly so as not to wake her if she were asleep. "Ai-chan?" 

'Oh no!' Ai quickly shuts the drawer and crawls onto the bed realizing too late that she's still holding the pair of boxers she'd been examining, and in a moment of panic she hurriedly stuffs the article down her shirt. "Y-You can come in." She manages to say steadily, then wondering why she hadn't just gone and put it back into the drawer… 

Yoichi pauses a moment before opening the door. 'Her voice…' She sounded so nervous. After taking in a deep breath, he carefully opens the door not bothering to close it behind him. After all it is his own apartment, there's no one around. And he decided closing it might give her the wrong impression. "Ai-chan…There are some things I think that I really need to tell you." He sits down on the edge of the bed, watching her closely. 'Like a deer caught in headlights…' He takes in another deep breath. "Look I don't want you to get the wrong idea…" He begins, his gaze shifting slightly, 'God she really looks good on this bed…'But he shakes the thought off and blinks slightly. Something doesn't look quite. "Ai-chan? What's…" He can't help but stare at her chest. "You know…" He smirks. "If you want to stuff your bra, you ought to distribute it better." 

Ai's face flushes a deep red and she opens and closes her mouth a few times, unable to speak. 'Oh, no! He noticed…' And what on earth would Yoichi think of her if he found out just what it was she'd stuffed into her shirt, she crosses her arms over her chest, "Y-You better not have come in here just to tell me that and…What were you doing looking there in the first place?!" She snaps in a desperate attempt to cover up her embarrassment and hopefully throw him off from questioning the matter further… 

Raising a brow Yoichi continues on his line of questioning. While this isn't what he'd wanted to talk about, well that funny lump in her shirt was too obvious to ignore. "If you didn't have such a cute little figure I wouldn't be looking so that's your fault…" He smiles slightly. "And when that figure is suddenly develops a third bump where it ought not to be, a guy has to wonder what you might be hiding." He thinks a moment then. It's a chilly night and here she is on top of the bed, scanning the room carefully he notes nothing seems out of place, but. "Ai-chan…have you been snooping?" He says simply. 

"No!" Ai responds a little too quickly and gives herself a mental kick, her reaction had only served to incriminate her further. Then with a very red face and twitching eyebrow she very quietly says, "A little…" 

Yoichi only laughs softly, shaking his head slowly. "You can snoop all you like. I've got nothing to hide…" he reaches up to smooth her cheek with his fingertips, his expression turning quite serious as he leans in closer. "Certainly not from the woman I love." Having said that he gives her a soft kiss just on the lips before pulling back slowly to watch her face. 

Her eyes widen the feral thump of her heart-beat thundering in her ears, Ai's voice is very soft, "Love…?" 

"Yes Ai-chan. I love you." He takes her face in both hands, kissing her very tenderly on her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then pulling down her mask slowly, once again on her lips. "I have for a very long time now. And while I have you here, I couldn't let you leave without telling you so. And I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. I love you." He sighs as he touches his forehead with hers. It was a relief having been able to finally say it after so many months of holding it in. Though what she felt about it he couldn't really be sure. 

A tempest is raging within her. She isn't certain if she's ever felt emotion so strongly before…Yoichi…loves her… 

The silence is deafening. Yoichi can barely stand it, his fingers play lightly along her face, tracing every outline, he just doesn't know what else to do but watch and wait for her response. 

Yoichi loves her and, it's as though her body moves of its own accord. Ai virtually tackles the man onto his back, her eyes screwed shut as she kisses him more fiercely than he had ever dared kiss her. 

This, this is not at all what he had expected. He lays there his eyes closed as he wraps one arm around her waist pulling her close, his other hand twined in her hair as he returns the kiss even more feverishly. Where this had come from he didn't know, but he couldn't say he didn't care and after a few moments he takes her by the shoulders, his breathing unsteady as he pushes her up for just a moment. "Ai-chan…" He forces a smile. "As much as I…" He closes his eyes and sighs. 'God that kiss…' He takes in a few steady breaths. "I don't want you to think I'm easy…" He smirks. "If you want my body you have to love me as much as I love you." He gently caresses her cheek, playing with her hair. 

"I'm sorry..." Ai responds softly. "I don't know what came over me…" And as thrilled as she had been just a moment ago…she now feels the inexplicable urge to cry, were emotions always this confusing? Yoichi loves her, she couldn't have been happier about that…and as much as she wants to repeat those words, to tell him that she returns his feelings completely, the words just won't leave her mouth and she cannot understand what it is that's holding her back. 

"I don't want you to be sorry…" He lets his hands stroke lazily along her shoulders. "If you aren't sure what you want, that's okay. I won't push, I promise. But right now, tonight, more than anything else I just really want to be near you. Hold you, that's all." 

"I want that too…" She whispers. 

Pulling her down for one more sweet kiss, Yoichi shifts in the bed, sliding beneath the covers and holding them up for Ai so that she can slip in beside him. 

Ai slides in next to him, even if a little tentatively, but she knows Yoichi won't be trying anything, even if he had gotten a little excited in the kitchen, she knows she can trust him… 

Yoichi shifts onto his side, getting himself comfortable before wrapping his arm around Ai's waist and pulling her close. He kisses her very sweetly on the forehead, before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Ai-chan." Until just now he could never imagine just what it was like to actually 'sleep' with someone. He'd never stayed around long enough for that. And to think, how nice it would be to have her there when he woke up. Even he was curious how that would feel. It just wasn't something he would be able to imagine, though he was sure it was going to feel quite nice. 

Ai smiles slightly, "Good night Yoichi…" being held by him, she's never felt so content and it would have been just perfect if not for that annoying lump of fabric she'd forgotten about, which was now getting a little uncomfortable, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment. With his arm around her waist, she can't slip it out discreetly through the bottom of her shirt and slipping it out the way she'd put it in would require too much obvious movement, she sighs inwardly. She might just have to wait to deal with it until the morning… 

*** *** *** 

Yoichi blinks, glancing out the window across the room as he looks over. 'Snow…' He smiles a little. He hates winter, though snow…snow is nice. And what's nicer is Ai's head laying on his chest. The position she is sleeping in is hardly comfortable for him but…'Who the hell cares?' Gently he strokes her hair looking down at her, thinking how sweet she looks when she's asleep. He would hardly guess this was the same girl that had kicked his ass that day in the training grounds of Konoha, though as he looks closer, something…He looks curiously seeing the hint of black silk fabric peeking from her top. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he tugs at the edge. She stirs, he's a bit more cautious even then…little bit by little bit, when he finally has it, he bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He holds them up, "My boxers, that little sneak." 

Ai is caught in that stage between sleep and wakefulness, "Yoichi…?" She mumbles tempted to drift back into the dream she'd just been having. 

"What is it with you and my sister, stuffing things in your shirts…?" Yoichi chuckles. 

"What…?" Ai is a little more awake now and she blinks a few times to find herself looking up at a grinning Yoichi with a pair of boxers dangling from his finger, the same boxers she'd…"I-I can explain." She responds weakly as her face heats up. 

"This I have to hear…" He chuckles as he tosses them to the foot of the bed, settling his hands behind his head and watching her intently. "Although, if you really wanted to wear them, I'm sure they'd look better on you than they do on me." 

Ai gives him a little glare. "Even if through some bizarre chance I did wear them, it's not like I'd let you see." 

"Ah, so what you're saying is, I have a chance…" He raises a brow teasingly at her. He gives her hair a little tug. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you are annoyed?" He pushes himself up on his hands to give her a little kiss. "Good morning by the way." 

"Morning…" She responds, her voice soft once again. Nothing had happened, but all of a sudden she's all too aware of the fact that they are together…in bed. 

He rubs her back lightly, he has a little sense of what she is feeling. "This feels a little strange to me too…" He kisses her on the forehead. "You know you're the only woman ever to set foot in this apartment? Well besides family and extended family…" 

"Should I feel privileged…?" She smiles slightly. 

"Well that's entirely up to you if you want to feel that way, I was only offering up the information." He kisses her again, this time on her lips, smiling as he noticed she never did bother to pull that mask back up… 

Ai smiles into the kiss herself, she's a little sorry that she has to leave, she had said she'd stay for a few days but now she's thinking that she really ought to head back to Konoha as soon as possible… 

Slowly, Yoichi lets his hands caress her back, frowning slightly into the kiss, he's starting to get a little worked up and he can't seem to think it down, he's just hoping she doesn't notice, because he just isn't ready to stop kissing her. 

She's getting used to his kisses and finds herself thinking that she wouldn't mind waking up to this every day, a fact that only saddens her further knowing that she'd have to leave. Konoha seems so far away all of a sudden… 

Yoichi is getting slightly uncomfortable. His pajamas aren't so very good at hiding things and he takes Ai by both wrists and turns her onto her back as he pushes himself up. "Ai-chan…" He pants slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to stop kissing you, but…I need a cold shower." He gives her one last quick kiss on the lips before wasting no time getting out of the bed. 

'Again?' Ai thinks to herself as she blushes slightly. 'Oh well, at the very least he isn't trying anything…' She sighs. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated… 

Several minutes later Yoichi comes out of the shower, he feels refreshed if not quite satisfied and he pulls back on his pajama bottoms, feeling a little too warm to bother putting the shirt back on. He heads to the kitchen, deciding to put on a pot of water for tea. "Ai? Is there something special you'd like for breakfast?" 

"Nothing in particular." Ai responds as she briefly peeks into the kitchen. 'Shirtless, I wonder if he walks around like that when he's alone.' She blushes slightly. 'Or maybe in even less…or nothing at all!' 

"I'll go take a quick shower myself, I think." Having packed for only the mission the only spare change of clothes she has are once again the regular ninja standard, but it would have to do. 

'Nothing special…' He wasn't in the frame of mind to really think of what to cook so it was just as well and he whips up something quick and simple. Once the tea had boiled he gets two cups ready along with two plates of food and sets them on the table before taking a seat and having his first sip. 

Ai returns to join him shortly and the mask is once again back in place as is her standard gear, although she'd left the bindings a little looser than she'd normally wear them…but she has herself convinced that it has nothing to do with Yoichi, she did it because she felt like it. 

Yoichi smiles up at her, standing quickly to hold her seat out for her. "Well, why do I get the feeling this is a short lived visit?" His smile fades a bit. "You look like you're dressed for…" he searched for the right word and for lack of a better one, "…work." 

She sighs, "I was out on 'work' when I decided to stop through here and with such pressing matters, I really should start heading back as soon as possible. I still need to go and round up the kids too." 

Yoichi pauses a moment. "I understand. But just so you know, you're welcome here anytime you want to come. And it would mean a lot if you came to be here when Mieko…you know, has the baby. Not just to her, but to me too. Maybe by then, you might be able to say what you couldn't last night." He reaches across the table to squeeze her hand. 

"Yoichi…" Her other hand trembles slightly as she clasps it over his. "I…I promise I'll come back as often as I can. Whenever I have a mission nearby, or even just some time off, and…" She is very sincere when she says it. "I'll be here when Mieko has the baby…" 

"You know…" He gets up, not really in the mood to eat anymore. He takes her by the hands pulling her to her feet. "I love you Ai…" He pulls down her mask carefully, his fingers combing through her hair. "…even if you don't say it back." With that he kisses her, not so tentatively as he had before but this time with everything he has. If she was leaving, she was leaving knowing full well just how badly he wanted her. 

Ai feels like crying again, she holds onto him as if she never wants to let go again, which is close enough to the truth. She doesn't want to let go, she doesn't want to leave…she wants to stay with him, not knowing exactly when she'd be able to see him again, it tears her up a little inside. 

After what seems like not nearly long enough, Yoichi breaks from the kiss, touching foreheads with her as he reaches down and takes her hands in his, squeezing them tightly. "We'll figure this out, we can make it work if we want it badly enough. I can come see you too, my schedule is pretty flexible and you'll be here in a month, or less, and after things settle down with your family and mine, we can get a clearer picture of where we want to go. And I can promise you, I'm not going anywhere without you." He holds her then, not wanting to let go anymore than he is sure she is. And he hopes that maybe the next time he sees her and says he loves her, she'll be able to say it back. 

*** *** *** 

Ai takes a deep breath, as she clasps Yoichi's hands in hers as they stand by the town's exit. "I guess this is goodbye, for now." She had never imagined it would be so hard. The three Genin eye both her and the man she is with curiously from a little further off. 

"Who do you think he is?" One of the boys whispers. 

"I think he's Ai taichou's boyfriend…" 

"Oh, so that's why she wanted to stop here!" 

"Ssh, quiet baka! She might hear you!" 

"I'll come back as soon as I can…" Ai tells him. 

"I'll hold you to that…"He fingers her lips gently over the mask before pulling it down very carefully. "Because if you don't I may very well have to drag you back kicking and screaming." He forces a little laugh, though nothing is making this moment any easier. Then he takes her hand in one of his, holding it palm side up as he reaches into his pocket with the other, taking out a key and placing it there. "So you know you're always welcome…" He touches her forehead smoothing her worried brow. "Even if I'm not there, you can let yourself in. If you want to visit, or just get away, always, you're always welcome." He pulls down her mask with just his fingertips and leans in to kiss her, sweet and soft just on her lips. 

Ai returns the kiss, her free hand caressing the side of Yoichi's face, she doesn't want it to end… 

"Whoa, he really _is_ her boyfriend!" 

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" 

"…Even if they did, it doesn't look like they'd care…" 

But all things must eventually come to an end and so does the kiss. Ai lets her hand linger for a moment longer before she pulls away, tugging her mask back into place, "I have to go…" She gives him one last quick embrace before she starts heading towards the three waiting Genin. One last look back, "I'll miss you Yoichi…" 

Yoichi only smiles, watching her, hands tucked into his pockets. 'Not nearly as much as I'll miss you.' He thinks to himself. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long month… 

*** *** *** 

"Ah, not so fast Ai-taichou!" One of the Genin calls out to her. 

"Sorry…" She slows the pace a little, but how she wants to move faster, time is something she just cannot afford to waste right now. 

'Mieko-san…'

**Author's Note:**

> The issue with the collaborations is the fact that Saiessa and I were/are both busy with work and studies (now also work on my end), and time zones. When I was a student, we used to chat in the mornings (my mornings, her evenings after work), and then again later in the evening (her mornings before work), and discuss the story, and let each other know when we had each sent our bit via e-mail. So, it would take quite a while just to get the one story completed.
> 
> Now, it's taking even longer for us to write, since we both work and have a lot of RL issues complicating matters...and time zones, which is why we sometimes get confused with how much time has or hasn't passed, and sometimes, actually a lot of the time, I forget what certain characters have/haven't done/said, which messes with the continuity, and which I'll likely have to correct as I post, and proof-read and edit the stories...*sigh*


End file.
